


Clashing Love.

by anime_chan098



Category: Mickey Mouse Club RPF
Genre: Angsty too, At Disneyland, M/M, Past Relationships, this is really cute okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_chan098/pseuds/anime_chan098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which friendship, love, and trust are at stake. In which tears are shed, and honesty is questioned. Will Minnie ever come to terms with her feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clashing Love.

It was a sunny day. Goofy and MOkey were out playing in the grasses of Dineylund. Goofy decides to play on some rids while Mokey goes and checks out the other part of the park. Mokey sees something v shoking and it’s so scurry he just freza. And like, it was hella scurry that he faint. Gofey sturted tog et worred.   
“Where has my Moky gone” The two idiots have been dating for awhile BTW.  
It takes him hurs of surching vefore finding his MOkey ded. He goes on his knes and creys in agony.  
“He was pur !!!!1111!!! Y did he ded”  
It was actually his ex luber Money Moose. She was v pissed bc of how gay those shit heads were. So she comes up  
“U take my mun away !!!!111! Now I kill u!!”  
Min appraoches Gofey whom is v scurred. His dots of eyes look at the corspe ov his lo ver. She was so close that he could hear her whispered “U on not dank enof for MOkey !:  
Suddenly, the walls around them blew u paround them just like his self-confideneceel. Mokey cums thru de wall - he was actually alive !!! He sees Money trying to kills Gofey before screaming. “Y u try kill smy lover !!??? F u.”  
Money looks at him scurred.   
“I thot u luved me”  
Mokey looks MOney str8 (funny bc he isn’t that) in the eyeball. “No, I love Gofey.” Gofey looks scurred and amsued. He has never heard those words before.   
Mockey appraoches Gofey, pushing Money to the side. The gays start making out and MOneyt is so angry, she sturts to throw knives @ them.   
“U TUK MY MAN !!!! “

THey end up escaping and right before they leave, MOckey turns around. “I broke up w/ u bc ur a crazy bitch.”   
Then they left. But little did they know, Money was on their ass !!>!>!>!>!>!>!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!????!?!?!!?!? USN DUDN DDUDNDNDN

2 b cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts on this. I put a lot of effort into this story and I hope you guys are into this story! :DD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> end me now. please. i have no meaning. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
